Episode 1: "You guys are really really bad."
Day's Events '''Secret Pair Twist''' The day started with everyone being given their secret pairings. Every Seth and Evan pairing contains 1 member from each tribe. They are trying to make the final 6 together! Pair 1= Cameron + Dexter Pair 2= Matt + Niko Pair 3= Cam + Draco Pair 4= Cole + Colleen Pair 5= Zach P. + Berger Pair 6= Zach T. + Andy --- '''The Rules''' The contestants immediately got the rules for the game and learned the rules. Draco- ''"Holy crap confusing!!!!!"'' --- '''Rogan Crew''' The Rogan Crew consist of 6 members. Cam, Zach T., and Matt were immediately the quiet members. Cole, Cameron, and Zach P. seemed into the game though. Cole, ''"Woot Woot!!"'' --- '''Goldberg Crew''' Meanwhile, the Goldberg Crew seemed much more focused on the making sure they won challenges. Berger seemed silent. However, Dexter, Niko, Draco, Colleen, and Andy were a very vocal bunch. Niko= "Go team go!" --- Crew Challenge #1= Dodge Jesse's Spit '''Note''' Teams will be competing for a bottle of Goldslick Vodka. Whichever crew has the bottle of vodka is safe from elimination. --- '''Instructions''' You are all lined up outside the convenient store when the school bully calls you over. He tells you that you can't come to his graduation party. He proceeds to hock up a loogie. It is you jobs to not get hit by the loogie. The crew that avoids the loogie the best wins the Goldslick Vodka Bottle and is safe from Mark beat down. Instructions: 1. The challenge will start at 5 PM est tomorrow (5/25), whether I am here or not. 2. The first person from your tribe will post, "Steps towards Jesse." 3. The next 4 will post, "Pushes (name of previous poster on crew) out of the way!" 4. The final person will post, "Pushes (name of previous poster on crew) out of the way! Dodges spit and grabs the Vodka!" 5. The trick is that once you go you cannot post anymore for your tribe. Therefore, all 6 of you must work together to win. 6. The first tribe to complete the challenge or the crew that is furthest by 10 PM est on 5/25 will win the Vodka, the other crew will enter The Cocaine Room and vote to hand over a member of their tribe to Mark. PS. If the challenge is tied the crew that was the furthest first will win. PS2. If you mess up, you will need to correct your mistake. If you attempt to cheat and are caught, you must start over! Example: Fogell Crew has Terry, Jerry, Mary, Bob, Nick, and Jamal. 1. Jamal post, "Steps towards Jesse." 2. Terry post, "Pushes Jamal out of the way!" 3. Bob post, "Pushes Terry out of the way!" 4. Nick post, "Pushes Bob out of the way!" 5. Mary post, "Pushes Nick out of the way!" 6. Jerry post, "Pushes Mary out of the way! Dodges spit and grabs the Vodka!" --- '''Pre-Challenge''' Draco seemed confused from the get-go on the game. ''"But I don't understand what this has to do with cinema....."'' Berger meanwhile dropped a bomb on his Crew, ''"Sorry guys I'm probably not gonna be here :(. I wish it was an hour earlier or something. things like this usually never come up for me so I'm sorry this is a rare circumstance"'' --- '''The Challenge''' Rogan jumped out of the gate early... Zach P., "Steps toward Jesse." Cameron, "Pushes Zach out of the way." - Rogan led 2-0, but the Goldberg Crew wasn't going to give up that easily. Dexter, "Steps towards Jesse." Andy, "Pushes Dexter out of the away." - We were tied. However, Rogan Crew found a second wind. Zach T., "Pushes Cameron out of the way." Cole, "Pushes Zach T. out of the way." Niko got Goldberg going again, "Pushes Andy out of the way." - It was 4-3 favoring Rogan and time was running out on the challenge. Berger evened the game, "Pushes Niko out of the way." However, Rogan was set to win still with time running out. - Niko took a commanding role in the challenge at this point, ''"I messages my teammates! Hope for a buzzer beater win!"'' With 7 minutes to go in the challenge, Colleen came through. "Pushes Berger out of the way!" --- '''Final Score''' The Goldberg Crew came from behind to win the challenge 5-4. They began to celebrate and Draco apologized for being their only member to not complete the challenge. ''"SOOOOOOO sorry I missed the challenge guys.....I totally forgot!"'' Dexter also rubbed salt in the wounds, ''"You guys are really really bad."'' --- '''Idol Clues ''' Dexter and Niko received their first clue to the Slater Pass. Slater's Pass Clue #1= An action discussed by Slater. Niko guessed Cock Blocking and Dexter went off the rails. Dexter dodo music- "Pooh yeaah, I'm guessing this is a line from the movie so... my guess is... he feels you up, violates you." - Zach P. got a clue to the Michaels' Pass Michaels' Pass Clue #1= An object used by Michaels. Zach guessed smartly with a Molotov Cocktail, but it wasn't the answer. --- The Cocaine Room #1 [Rogan Crew] '''Note''' The Cocaine Room is from the Superbad movie. It is where we will be having tribal council. --- '''Public Statements''' Matt and Cam were responsible for the loss on the Rogan Crew. They both issued statements of apology. Matt- ''"I couldn't really compete this weekend considering I had work and homework that had to be done. I will be more active in the future, but if they want to evict me, I understand.''''"'' Cam= ''"I'm sorry I couldn't make the challenge''''."'' ''---'' '''Confessionals''' Even though they were safe, Dexter and Niko had begun plotting on the Goldberg Crew. Niko- ''"Early in this game, I think I've put myself in a good position to make it pretty far in the game. After making an alliance with my secret pair, I looked to my own tribe, where I met an old foe, Dexter. We decided to put our past game aside for this one, knowing the benefits of the two of us joining forces. Also, I believe that messaging my teammates at the last second to help us clinch the win in our first challenge will place me in a power spot. Look for me to go far in this game, and look for a trail of pissed off people behind me. ;).'' - Dexter- ''"Well, my tribe seem like mostly idiots, I trying to make conversation with Draco and he keeps responding with one word answers. I don't think he even knows where he is. No idea how we won the challenge, it's not because we are a good tribe, the other tribe are probably just worse. Hopefully I can form a bond with someone, I think partnerships work well. Also speaking of partners, I am gonna try to take my partner on the other tribe to the final's depending how much of a threat he is. but yeah, that's about it... '' ''Actually, my plan is to be an asshole. Get someone to take me to the end because they don't think I will win and then inform the jury that I am actually really nice and it was all an act. hahahahaha"'' --- However, things were more important on Rogan Crew's side though they could come to a decision to save their lives. Cameron- ''"I'm voting her (Cam) out because she hasn't done anything or talked at all she was the reason we lost and she hasn't made any attempt to make alliances with anyone to me she is just dead weight to me."'' - Zach P.- ''"Well, that was an interesting start. Rogan seems to be a group that means well, but is kinda dimwitted as a whole. I'm cautious to step out as a big face in fear that they have a knee jerk reaction to this loss. For now, I'm gonna play it safe by allying with the only two familiar faces (other Zach and Berger) and get everyone in consensus for voting out an inactives. On that note, my vote is for Cam."'' --- Votes '''2 votes Cam (2 in revote)''' -Zach P. and Cameron voted her out because she was weak. '''2 votes Zach T. (1 in revote)''' -Self vote -Cam voted for him - Cole vote for him in revote '''1 vote Matt''' -Self vote and didn't vote in revote (will have repercussions!!!) '''1 vote Cole''' - Self-vote Cam proved too inactive. It made her an easy target. She became Mark's first victim!